Garment bags typically in use today include inner and outer fabric, e.g., nylon, panels; integral, sides and ends joined to the outer panel; and a zippered connection joining the inner panel to the sides and an end thereby defining an interior packing space therebetween. The inner panel zipper typically runs along the two sides and the top or hanger end with the inner panel being permanently sewn along and to the bottom or opposite end. The garment bag is movable between an open position wherein the the inner and outer panels lie generally flat, and the inner fabric panel may be unzipped providing access to the interior packing space for packing of clothes and other items therein. Further in the open position, the garment bag can be suspended by a hook attached to one end of the bag from a rack or a closet hanger rod or pole.
In the closed position, the garment bag is folded upon its self to provide a compact bag for traveling. Typically, a zipper extends around the sides and ends of the bag adjacent the inner panel whereby the bag may be securely zipped closed for traveling. Such bags further typically include a handle on the outer panel which may be grasped for carrying the bag in the closed position.
As described above and as is known, in the unfolded or open position of the bag, it is generally necessary to fully unzip the inner panel to gain access to the interior of the bag for packing and unpacking of clothing and other articles. Thus, a relatively long panel which may be on the order of 4' in length hangs down from one end of the bag. This panel section may be considered both heavy and cumbersome.